


The Dog

by Zaragoz_Rex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepypasta, Gen, Halloween, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaragoz_Rex/pseuds/Zaragoz_Rex
Summary: "You never mentioned you had a dog, you know."
Kudos: 2





	The Dog

* * *

* * *

The babysitter flipped through the channels, bored out of her mind as there was never anything this interesting late at night. It was either reruns of 90's sitcoms or the raunchy shows she wasn't a fan of.

"Miss?"

She turned her head so fast, she could have experienced whiplash from it to see the boy she was assigned to watch over, dragging his blanket and walking over to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked him in a worried tone.

"I can't sleep," replied the boy "the dog keeps growling next to my window and I hate it. Can I sleep here?"

"Of course." She moved aside on the couch to give him space to sleep on, setting up pillows for him and lowering the television's volume as well.

"You never mentioned you had a dog, you know." She said to the boy, who was already falling fast asleep.

"Because we don't own a dog." The boy replied, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

The babysitter only had a look of confusion in response as the boy drifted fast asleep. Carefully, she got up and pulled out the flashlight on her phone, tiptoeing to the boy's room.

When she made it, she noticed the curtains didn't cover the window, the moonlight illuminating the entire room. Slight traces of condensation on the glass already fading away as she got closer. Sbe got closer to the window and saw something that will forever be burned in her memory.

Even with only the moonlight, she could see that there was indeed a dog. Walking away from the window and to the fence in the backyard. The dog didn't once turn to face her as it suddenly ran and jumped over the fence, presumably to become someone else's problem.

She'll never forget the rather disturbing fact that it moved on it's hindlegs and seemed to have human hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Creepypastas "The Angel" (written anonynously) and "Happy Sun Daycare" (written by Chelsea.adams.524)


End file.
